Operation: RED
by mah29732
Summary: Sector V being led by Number 5 have tracked down Red who is about to hand over her grandmother's recipe book to the Delightful Children, but was she indeed deceived by the Delightful Children to take the recipe book?
1. Being Chased

Operation: R.E.D.

Red is actually an

Evil true color

Deed

Chapter 1: Being Chased

Red found herself being chased by members of Sector V, as she had her typical book of her Grandmother's recipe. Red was on her bicycle being chased by members of Sector V whom were on their Dodo Walkers.

"After her!" cried Number 5 who was leading the charge, "We got intelligence that says she might hand over the book to the Delightful Children!"

"If the Delightful Children get a hold on her grandmother's book, then they could make the most delicious cake ever" added Number 2 who was on a Dodo Walker.

"Oh, I bet that cake would taste so delicious!" cried Number 3.

"We're gaining on her!" cried Number 4.

"This is crazy, I can't believe they're after me" said Red as she knew they were getting closer and closer.

Red circled around several trees, and then knocked over a pile of wood.

"Watch out!" cried Number 5, as Number 4 slipped on the piles of wood crashing his Dodo Walker.

"Lucky break!" cried Number 4.s

Red did her best to outrun the other three on their Dodo Walkers, it was just then that the Delightful Children in their jet were coming in the area and noticed Red.

"There is our prize" laughed the Delightful Children.

The Delightful Children then lowered a hook from the jet, which then carried Red right into the jet itself, and took off.

"Darn it, the Delightful Children have her!" cried Number 5, "Number 5 knows command isn't going to be happy about this."

She indeed was right, Number 362 wasn't happy with Sector V not apprehending the book that Red was carrying.

"I am very disappointed in you four" said Number 362, "that book carries information that would help Father create the Delightful Children's next birthday cake, do you understand how vital that information was?"

"We tried to go to her grandmother's house to get the book" added Number 3.

"Yeah, but that Red is quick, she must have known we were coming" continued Number 2.

"In the mean time, I want you to track down Red's whereabouts" said Number 362, "that's an order."

Yet as Sector V was regrouping its efforts to find Red, Red was indeed at the Delightful Children's mansion. The Delightful Children knowing that she was over the age limit of being involved ever with the Kids Next Door was easy to contact so that they can obtain her grandmother's recipe for their own.

"You were right that they were after me, but why would they want my grandmother's recipe?" asked Red.

"For their own spoiled purposes" lied the Delightful Children, "you see, we've been picked on for years by them of those pesky Kids Next Door always stealing our birthday cake."

"That's horrible" said Red.

"It's always worse every year!" cried the Delightful Children with their rant, "And every time they come up with some sort of plan to get our cake away!"

"I had no idea how badly you wanted my grandmother's recipe, I am sure she'd understand about this" said Red.

"Don't worry, I am sure she will" laughed the Delightful Children.

Red's Grandmother, however was quite upset as she couldn't find her cook book anywhere, she thought a thief took it as she started to search for her house. It was just then that Sector V arrived back at her house and noticed her searching for the book.

"Just where the heck did that book went to?" asked Red's Grandmother as she continued to search the house.

"Excuse me ma'am, but may we be of a service to you?" asked Number 5.

"I don't know, say, are you those Kids Next Door, someone swiped my cooking book" replied Red's Grandmother.

"It was your granddaughter, Red" said Number 4, "we were chasing her earlier today."

"I think someone must have tricked her into taking the book from me" continued the old woman.

"Tricked, we thought she was working for the Delightful Children" said Number 2.

"Those Delightful Children, bah, they're always trying to steal new recipes from any good chief for their own greedy pleasures!" cried Red's Grandmother, "They must have tricked her somehow, but the question is how?"

"Number 5 says, if we help you search your house, we'll find a clue or two" said Number 5.

"Good, get cracking then" said Red's Grandmother.

"Oh goodie, we get to play hide and seek" said Number 3.

About a few minutes into the search of the house, Number 2 came across a note written by the Delightful Children under Red's pillow.

"Hey, look at this, I found a clue" said Number 2.

"Give it to me" said Red's Grandmother, "hmm, sounds like they were tricking her into framing you Kids Next Door for always stealing their cake, is that true?"

"Yes and no" replied Number 5, "you see, every year those Delightful Children love to make a cake, and eat it in front of an audience of kids across the world to make everyone of them feel jealous, so every year we act like Robin Hood and take their cake from them."

"Hmm, interesting" said Red's Grandmother, "how'd you like for me to retrieve my cake recipe back from them?"

"I don't know, command isn't going to like us cooperating with adults" said Number 2.

"I'll send Number 362 the information about you" said Number 5.

About a few minutes later, Number 362 responded to the call.

"Hmm, sounds like she's done this before" said Number 362 on the inner comm., "take her along with the mission, the Delightful Children might use her daughter's skills against yours."

But as they were getting prepared to leave, Father was reading over a recipe within the very book the Delightful Children had given to him. Red thought Father to be doing what's best for his children.

"Very interesting" said Father, "I did not know you could put these sort of ingredients in a cake."

"Then are we going to have our cake soon?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Certainly" replied Father.

"What about me, would I have a small slice of it?" asked Red.

"Er, sure" replied Father who was obviously lying to her.


	2. Help from Red's Grandma

Chapter 2: Help from Red's Grandma

Sector V was in immediate pursuit of the book that Red had stolen from her Grandmother's.

"Wow, for a hunk of junk, this thing can sure fly" laughed Red's Grandmother to members of Sector V whom were flying their flying bus.

"We need to hurry it up, Father will soon have your recipe for the cake memorized by now" said Number 5.

"That's no good, that is suppose to be a family recipe, not for some spoiled brats like these Delightful Children you've been telling me about" said Red's Grandmother.

As the flying bus which Number 2 was steering got closer to the mansion, turrents popped up out of nowhere and began to fire at them.

"We're being fired upon!" cried Number 2 as he was trying to maneuver the ship out of harm's way.

"Get to your defenses!" cried Number 5, "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

"These Delightful Children don't sound so tough to me" said Red's Grandmother as she was holding onto something.

"Well, we beg to differ on that" replied Number 4 who was at the defense turrents on the ship trying to fire back.

Suddenly, the ship itself was hit, and it was going down pretty fast.

"We're going down, brace yourselves!" cried Number 2.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me that" said Number 3.

As everyone held onto something, the ship crashed landed in the garden area of the mansion. Typically enough, the ship also knocked down a statue of Father which was in the garden as well as it was veering out of control.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Number 5 as she got up.

"Yeah, I think so" replied Number 4.

"My back" said Red's Grandmother as she managed to put it in its place, "that's better."

Yet as Sector V along with Red's Grandmother were trying to recover from the crash, Father heard from the Ice Cream men manning the turrents that they had crashed landed in the garden not far from the mansion.

"You two, go retrieve our guests" said Father, "I think they'll have a wonderful surprise."

"Oh boy, a new cake recipe, that'll be better than the one last year" laughed the Ice Cream man as he left with his comrade.

Suddenly Red entered Father's room as he was on his chair.

"Can I help you?" asked Father to Red.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Red.

"Of course" replied Father, "I am just going to show your Grandmother that those Kids Next Door have been humiliating my Delightful Children, always stealing their birthday cake every year. I am sure your Grandmother would be more than sympathetic to hear their side of the story."

"Well, I'll take your word" said Red as she was prepared to leave, not sure if Father really was lying or not.

Red decided it was time to find them herself before Father's Ice Cream men could find them. She immediately passed some Ice Cream men whom were obviously behaving suspiciously, along with also passing by the Delightful Children whom were waiting patiently for their cake to be finished.

"Hurry it up, we're starving here" said the Delightful Children to the chef.

"I'm going as fast as I can, I don't want to spoil this wonderful recipe" replied the chef.

As Red passed them, she made it to the garden which was a wide garden in the backyard, almost like an obvious jungle. She ventured into the garden, not knowing the Ice Cream men were indeed following her.

"They have to be around here somewhere" said Red.

Yet as Red gazed through some bushes, she immediately was taken in by members of Sector V whom spotted her.

"Alright, where's the book?" asked Number 4.

"Easy, easy" said Red's Grandmother, "she's my granddaughter, you shouldn't want to hurt her."

"We just want to know where you took the book" said Number 2.

"But why should I tell you where it is?" asked Red, "Those Delightful Children had always have their birthday cake stolen from you Kids Next Door."

"I'm sorry dear, but the Kids Next Door are right" said Red's Grandmother, "they always show that they'd eat their cake in front of everyone without them sharing a piece."

"How do I know you're telling the truth here?" asked Red to her own Grandmother.

"Excuse me, we do this every year with the Delightful Children" said Number 5.

"Hey, there they are!" cried one of the Ice Cream men.

"Great, they spotted us, run!" cried Number 5.

As everyone were trying to ensure they wouldn't be captured by the Ice Cream men, Red wanted to know the truth for herself, so she managed to sneak pass the Ice Cream men, while heading back. She eventually made her way back into Father's office, and noticed her Grandmother's cook book was laying on the table.

"They're not going to get their hands on this recipe" said Red as she then grabbed the book.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" asked Father to Red as he noticed the cookbook was missing.

"Is it true that you're Delightful Children simply tricked me here?" asked Red.

"Why, whatever do you suspect me of that?" asked Father.

Suddenly members of Sector V, and Red's own Grandmother were thrown to the ground by the Ice Cream men.

"Found them in the garden maze" laughed one of the Ice Cream men.

"And I'll be taking this" said Father as he snatched the cookbook from Red, "I am sure there are plenty of other cake recipes which we can use for all the other years. You have been a wonderful help to me, now go join the others in your cell!"

"But you promised!" cried Red as she was being dragged off with the others.

"I promised nothing!" laughed Father as he flared up with laughter.


	3. Escaping the Prison

Chapter 3: Escaping the Prison

As members of Sector V, along with Red and her Grandmother were placed in their cell, they had to come up with an idea on how to escape.

"Those Delightful Children tricked me" said Red as she lowered her head in shame.

"You darn right you should feel this shameful" said Number 4.

"Enough!" roared Red's Grandmother, "Bickering over what Red was fooled into doing isn't going to help us get out of this cell."

"Any bright ideas?" asked Number 5 to everyone.

"Oh, I know, we can, um, ask them nicely to let us out" said Number 3 as she raised her hand.

"I say one of us fakes being sick, then when the guard comes to see who it is, and comes in our cell we pound him and take his keys away" said Number 4.

"That's a good idea" laughed Red's Grandmother.

"I'm all for that, so who's going to be the one that's going to pretend to be ill here?" asked Number 2 to which everyone was looking at Red's Grandmother, but then looked at Red herself.

"Hmm, you could pull it off" said Number 5 to Red's Grandmother, "but it seems like we got an obvious case of depression with your granddaughter."

"You know, you're right" said Red's Grandmother, "we really need to put up the shame with her."

"Yeah, she was quite evil in showing her true colors in giving your book to those Delightful Children" laughed Number 4 who was playing along with the plan to which Red began to grumble and moan as if she was quite ill.

"Hey, what's going on with the moaning and groaning here, are one of you sick?" asked an Ice Cream man who was the one who had the keys.

"She is" said Number 3 referring to Red.

"Let me take a look at you kid" said the Ice Cream man as he stepped right on in.

"Now!" said Number 4 as he then pounced on the poor ice Cream man along with Red's Grandmother and took his keys as Red's Grandmother smacked him unconscious.

As they were escaping, Red was the one who was obviously lagging behind.

"Hey Red, acting is over" said Red's Grandmother, "come on, we have to stop the Delightful Children."

"Of a problem that I caused!" cried Red with angst.

"Look, we don't have time for this, the Delightful Children are going to eat their cake with your Grandmother's family recipes if we don't stop them in time" said Number 5.

"She's right Red, we have to put this behind us for now" said Red's Grandmother.

"But I helped a bunch of evil spoiled brats" said Red.

"Hey, you should be the one to stick to your true colors of being red in the face of being hoodwinked like that" said Number 2.

"See, he's got the right idea" said Red's Grandmother.

"Fine" said Red as she had to shrug it off and began to follow the others.

It was nearly time for the Delightful Children to indeed eat their cake to the rest of the world of other children whom would be so desperate enough to taste it. A large television screen was displayed in the Delightful Children's room being recorded throughout the rest of the world, to which the chef was bringing in the large cake made from Red's Grandmother's book's recipe.

"Ready to go" laughed the chef.

"Is it finished?" asked the Delightful Children, "No finishing touches?"

"Nope, just you start eating away" added the chef.

"Good, good, Father, if you would not mind to disrupt the world's children's favorite television shows?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Certainly" laughed Father as he then pressed some nobs on the computer console which disrupted the shows the children all over the world were viewing, "sorry to disturb you children, but you all know what time of the year it is, my Delightful Children's birthday!"

"And this year's cake is said to be ten times more delicious than last year's" laughed the Delightful Children whom were ready to eat their cake.

But as the Delightful Children were going to take the fork and stab the first piece of cake for them to taste it in front of a global audience, Number 4 busted down the doors to which two Ice Cream men were guarding crushing them quite hard.

"Hey, that was a bit hard!" cried one of the Ice Cream men who was obviously in pain.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door coming here to stop my Delightful Children from once again enjoying their precious cake" said Father.

"This ends now Father" said Number 5, "we're going to take that cake and we're going to not let you have one slice."

"Oh really, because it'd be rude without lighting the birthday candles to do so!" laughed Father as he then flared up with his fire powers.

Father then began to fire fireballs at members of Sector V, Red's Grandmother and Red herself as they were doing their best to dodge Father's attacks.

"I owe it all to you Red for helping my Delightful Children retrieve their new recipe, and we'd be more than happy enough to borrow your Grandmother's recipe book again for next year!" laughed Father as he continued to shoot fireballs.

"There has to be a way I can make up for this" said Red.

She then noticed the Delightful Children were about to dive right in their first bite of cake, to which Red then grabbed a fork on the other end of the table and threw it at the Delightful Children's fork causing the piece of cake to fall on the floor.

"Hey, what gives?" cried the Delightful Children.

"I am going to make you pay for tricking me" said Red.

As Red was gearing up to battle the Delightful Children, members of Sector V and her Grandmother were prepared to face Father, and to retrieve the cake.


	4. Red's Redemption

Chapter 4: Red's Redemption

Red charged at the Delightful Children, but not before the Delightful Children could use the console on the table to turn their chair into a mech protecting them from any harm that might come their way from Red.

"Face it, you have helped us achieved what we couldn't have done so for a long time" laughed the Delightful Children as a wooden mech claw grabbed poor Red.

"You know, you Kids Next Door should cooperate and disarm" laughed Father who chimed in, "they got your friend Red in a good hook."

"Not while I have a say in this, let go of my granddaughter!" roared Red's Grandmother as she then smacked Father across the room hitting the door.

Father then flared up in anger after being smacked by Red's Grandmother, and began to float up in the air.

"You dare to challenge me?" roared Father, "And you, you're an adult, you should know the Delightful Children should be able to have their cake and eat it."

"Not while they used my granddaughter like a puppet!" roared Red's Grandmother.

Father then charged up and fired several fireballs, but Red's Grandmother could easily dodge them all.

"Man, she's fast!" cried Number 2 who was quite astonished by it.

"You're telling me, I'm never going to make fun of how slow old people are again" added Number 4.

"I hear ya on that one" added Number 5.

Red's Grandmother charged at Father with such fiery, she gave him another smack, and another and sent him flying crashing right into the Delightful Children's mech and freeing Red.

"Don't you dare think of touching that cake!" roared the Delightful Children as Red was nearing the cake itself.

"Quickly, grab it and get out of here!" cried Red's Grandmother, "I'll provide cover for you."

"You heard her, come on, let's go, go, go!" cried Number 5.

Members of Sector V, along with Red grabbed the cake, and began to carry the plate the cake was on. All the while, Father recovered from the attack and changed himself into a large dragon.

"You're not going anywhere with that!" roared Father as he then breathed flames from his mouth.

"Wow, he must be mad as the time he was mad when Number 1 took the cake last time from him!" cried Number 5 as they began to run around the mansion trying to find an exit.

Father with his claws attempted to slice Red's Grandmother, yet Red's Grandmother managed to leap up on him, and run on his shoulder and smacked him right in the face. She did it again, and again until Father changed back into his normal self.

"Too much!" cried Father as he then was received an uppercut from Red's Grandmother sending him crashing toward some Ice Cream men whom were coming in as reinforcements.

"Get up, don't just sit there!" cried the Delightful Children as they began to follow them throughout the mansion.

Finally, members of Sector V, along with Red reached the exit of the mansion, and straight out of it, along with Red's Grandmother trailing from close behind.

"Just like always!" laughed Number 5 as the they saw the Delightful Children at the door step having a tantrum, and whining like spoiled brats that they were.

"So, does this make up for me giving them the recipe book?" asked Red.

"Don't worry, I am sure we'll find you one more task for you to do" replied Number 5.

About a few hours later, Supreme Leader Number 362 gathered members of the Kids Next Door in their typical meeting place to which Number 5 revealed the large cake to her fellow operatives.

"Today is a glorious day for us Kids Next Door" said Number 362, "as you can see, we have the Delightful Children's cake that we took from them!"

The entire crowd cheered with joy.

"So I am willing to hand out a piece to all of us, with the help of Red who couldn't have done so, even though she maybe over thirteen, it's at least we can do for her to make up for us" continued Number 362.

As members of the Kids Next Door gathered in line for a piece of the cake, Red was there to hand them out a piece, to which they enjoyed the cake which the scene ends from there.


End file.
